


Tremors

by magequisition



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lyrium Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alina visits Cullen, only to find him in a lyrium withdrawal attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daringlybelieving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringlybelieving/gifts).



     Alina strode into Cullen's office with a smile on her face. She'd been tied up in diplomatic negotiations with Josephine and a parade of nobles all day, but they were over, successful, and she suspected she could actually get away with ignoring everyone except Cullen for the rest of the evening, for the first time in longer than she cared to remember.

     His office was empty. She shut the door behind her and looked around carefully. “Cullen?” she said softly. When no response came, her stomach turned. She crossed the small room and climbed the ladder to his loft quickly. When she reached the top, the sight was unsurprising but no less terrifying for it.

     “Cullen,” she said again, keeping her voice low. He was curled on his side on top of his bed, armor still on, hair visibly dampened with sweat, and he was shaking despite the unseasonable warmth. She walked around the side of the bed and crouched beside it where he could see her. “Cullen, are you with me?”

     His eyes locked with hers for a split second before he tore them away. “Don't. Go away. I don't - “ he choked out. “I don't want you to see me like this.”

     Alina reached forward slowly and placed her hand over his. “Cullen, look at me. Just breathe. You can do this.” She took a deep, exaggerated breath, both to remind him as well as to calm herself. _Anxiety will not help him,_ she thought. His eyes found hers again and he imitated her breath, the air moving raggedly between dry lips.

     “I'm going to get you some water, okay?” she asked. She could see him try to swallow but cough instead, and he nodded. She squeezed his hand gently, stood, and walked to the small table where he kept a jug of water and a small cup. She filled the cup halfway and set the jug down. Turning, Alina walked back and set the cup on the nightstand beside his bed before offering her hand to him.

     “Can I help you sit up?” she asked. He shook his head and put a shaky hand on the mattress, pushing himself up slowly. She handed him the cup and he took it, sipping slowly. She knelt beside the bed again, waiting for a cue. He set the cup aside after a few moments and looked down at her, his expression softer now but fear still raging in his eyes.

     “Thank you,” he said. He opened his stance slightly, motioning for her to sit beside him on the bed. She climbed up carefully and he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest as he buried his face in the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She wiggled her own arms free and brought them to his shoulders, one hand sliding idly through his hair.

     “I'm right here, Cullen. I'm not going anywhere,” she said softly.

     His arms tightened around her more solidly.

 


End file.
